It was Once Only a Dream
by Kirisaki-Kyouko
Summary: Kyou Fujibayashi has a disturbing dream as she sleeps in class, prompting to ask her twin sister Ryou what the dream meant. Possible Lemons in the near future :


Title: It was Once Only a Dream

Chapter One

Daydream Flashbacks

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Clannad or Clannad After Story

_Ring Ring!_ "That's the bell! Class has started!" the teacher shouted over the ruckus. "Please stand and bow." The students of Hikarizaka Private High School rose and bowed. "Good morning, sensei!" they greeted in unison. A soft squeak was heard amongst the crowd and a small girl fell to the floor with a soft plop. Her short purple hair wasn't long enough to cover her absolute embarrassment as she stood up.

"Ryou Fijibayashi, correct?" the teacher inquired. Ryou nodded slowly avoiding any eye contact with anyone. "I'm glad you're okay. Everyone, please take your seats." The teacher turned to face the blackboard as the class settled into the morning routine. Ryou, who still hadn't recovered, sat down and continued to stare down at her desk.

_She only said, "I'm glad you're okay." She didn't even ask me if I was okay! Onee-chan, what am I supposed to do? I'm not as strong as you…_

In another room, Ryou's twin sister Kyou was settling into her seat as well. _Gahhh, I hate having math class in the morning. I'm never awake enough to pay attention!_ She pulled out her math book from her brown shoulder bag and placed it on her desk. She reached down to take out her notebook and pencil and waited for the teacher to start class.

"Today we will be covering basic fractions from last year's math course and then going straight into some basic algebra. This is only a refresher section right now, I promise the rest of…" the teacher droned on. Kyou's eyelids started to glaze over, sight of the classroom blurring and slowly disappearing behind her eyelids. She had prepared for this, of course, placing her textbook so that it would hide her while she slept.

"_Onee-chan! Play with me some more!" A miniature Ryou was playing in the bathtub as Kyou walked into the bathroom. Beads of water dripped from her bangs while her long hair spread out in the bath water._

"_Ryou, it's just a bath. We can play more after you're all clean. I'll be in my room, kay?" Kyou took her toothbrush out of the cup and ran water over it before squeezing out toothpaste. She took her time brushing her teeth while little Ryou splashed water around in the tub._

"_Onee-chan?" Ryou giggled. "Onee-chan!" Kyou turned around towards Ryou. "Onee-chan… I… I love you! I love you so much, Onee-chan." Kyou looked a bit taken aback while Ryou realized what she just said and blushed profusely. _

"_Ryou, I love you, too. Now hurry up and get out of the tub. I'll do your hair when we get back to my room." Kyou finished brushing her teeth and skipped happily to her room. _Love... I wonder how she meant it…_ Kyou contemplated. She blushed and pushed the thought from her mind._

"_Onee-chan, I'm here," Ryou babbled as she entered the room._

_SMACK!_ A large book rapped on the top of Kyou's head as she came to. "Fujibayashi, class is over. The homework assignment is on the board, due tomorrow. I hope you paid attention today. Honestly, how you ever came to be class representative…" the teacher muttered as she walked back to her desk.

Kyou glanced at the board to copy down the assignments. _Crap! I hope Ryou knows how to do some of this stuff or I'm really in for it tomorrow! _Kyou gathered her things from her desk and hastily shoved them into her bag. _And what was that dream? It felt so real…_ She walked outside into the hall and found her friends waiting to congregate. "Ryou!" she shouted down the hall. She hurried over to her sister and caught her in a bear hug. Ryou shrieked, but she quickly calmed down when she realized it was only her sister.

"Onee-chan, don't scare me like that! I almost had a heart attack," she sniffled. Ryou looked up to see half the hall staring at her. She made a groaning noise and turned her back to the crowd. "Now everyone thinks I'm weird," she mumbled.

Kyou, happy as ever, laughed and patted Ryou on the back. "Everything's going to be all right, I promise." Just then the rest of the gang showed up, including second year Sakagami Tomoyo. Kyou blushed when she caught sight of Tomoyo. It wasn't affection but mild jealousy because Tomoyo was absurdly strong and stunningly gorgeous. Long silver hair flowed from her head, resting in just the right spot as to not reveal anything about her body type. Her slender legs supported a delicate body, working the curves of her uniform, and on her head rested the most irresistible rectangular glasses. _Why can't I be like that? I have crushes on people, too, but I can't get any of them to like me. But that's why I have to do what I can to make Ryou happy! Alright! I can do..!_

Kyou jumped up as someone took the liberty to poke her sides, and a loud squeal escaped her mouth. She turned around and chucked her math textbook as hard as she could at the person behind her. She smirked as Sunohara went flying down the hall with book in tow. "Hmph! Serves him right for touching me without permission!" Kyou exclaimed to the people around her. "Make sure to bring that book back Sunohara! I need that to do my math homework tonight!" She shouted down the hall.

"Haha!" laughed a voice behind her. "That's so typical of you Fujibayashi-san. Woah! He's really flying, too! Glad I dodged that." Tomoya patted Kyou on the head and strode towards the middle of the group. Kyou looked extremely flustered having found out that the person who she just sent flying was innocent. _Hmph, what do I care? Sunohara probably deserved it anyway!_

"I-it's really nice to see you, Okazaki-kun," Ryou mumbled, back still turned. Tomoya turned around to see Ryou still huddled in Kyou's arms. He laughed whole heartedly and hugged the two of them.

"Ryou, it hasn't been an hour since you last saw me. And nice to see you too Kyou"

"Honestly, Tomoya! You could have a bit more tact towards my sist.. Oh never mind!" Kyou stopped short. She almost went over the line. She could feel her sister fidgeting in her arms. "Oops!... Uhh.. Hello Okazaki-kun," she mumbled under her breath. Tomoya let go and took a step back.

Kyou looked up suddenly as a soft hand touched her forehead. Nagisa smiled, "Are you feeling well Fujibayashi-san? You look kind of pale." Nagisa leaned forward to press her head against Kyou's. "Mmmm, nope. It doesn't seem like you have a fever, but maybe you should lie down and rest anyway?"

"No, no, it's fine Nagisa-chan. I swear I'm fine. I just didn't get enough sleep last night."

"If that's the case then you MUST go get some sleep! I'll take you to the nurse's office right now!" And with that Nagisa started to drag Kyou down to see the nurse. _It's not that I wouldn't like an excuse to skip class, but that dream was so disturbing. I don't want to accidentally fall asleep again and have that dream again. _

Kyou pulled together her strength and gentle pulled away from Nagisa, whose attention was already far away from her. "I'm telling you I'm fine Nagisa-chan! I just need to eat lunch; I'll feel much better after." With that Kyou strode away off to her next class. _I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings Nagisa-chan, but I really need to have some time to think for myself before I drive myself crazy. _"Onee-chan. I love you! I love you so much, Onee-chan!" _What did she mean? Wait! Why do I care? It's just sisterly love right?_ _I'll just ask her about it when we go home._

_Ring, Ring!_ The final bell rang in the distance. The students stretched as they got up from their seats and started to pack their belongings. Kyou hurriedly packed her belongings and ran over to her sister's classroom.

"Ryou! Come on, we're going early today. There's something I need to do before we go home. Kay?" Kyou shouted into the classroom. Ryou stood up and nodded to her sister before starting to pack up. She hummed quietly to herself as she closed the flap on her bag and followed her sister out the door.

A cool breeze blew past the twins as they strolled up the winding roads to their house. Ryou blushed as her skirt flew up in the wind while Kyou frowned and shoved her skirt back down with her hand. Several guys whistled at the pair as they walked through the town, but one glance from Kyou sent the boys off without a second though. _Hmph, the nerve of some people. Can't two girls just walk home without having to deal with their kind? Of course, I was the one complaining about not having a boyfriend earlier, maybe I should branch out? But the person I like is Tomoya, but Ryou likes him too. Oh this is really too complicated!_

About ten minutes walk from their house, Kyou turned to Ryou, blushing lightly, and bowed. "Ryou, I'm really sorry!" Kyou exclaimed. This time it was Ryou's turn to be taken aback, flinching instinctively. "I.. I lied to you. I don't really have anything to do on the way home, but I really need to ask you something…" Kyou turned away from her sister, trying not to see what emotions were passing through Ryou's face. Ryou tilted her head to the side, trying to figure out what was bothering her twin sister so much. Instead of asking Ryou hugged Kyou from behind and refused to let go.

"Onee-chan. I don't know what's going on, but you've really been acting weird lately. You don't have to make anything up to talk to me. Please tell me what's going on through your head!" Ryou squeaked, tears starting to form in her eyes.

Kyou took her sister's hands in her own and sighed heavily. "It was just this dream I had during class. I can't even remember if it was a real memory, but…." Kyou thought for a second. "Well you admitted that you loved me. That you really loved me. I couldn't tell what you meant by it; believe me! But I mean… I don't know! But tell me, was it only a dream?" Kyou turned around to face her flustered sister to find tears in her eyes.

"Onee-chan, it really wasn't a dream. That was a memory you had from when we were about nine years old. Did you finish the dream?" Ryou was curious now. It had been nearly nine years since the last time she had thought of that moment in time, and she was actually a bit afraid of approaching the subject again. Simply thinking of it brought the blood to her face.

"No, the teacher woke me up right after you came into my room for me to do your hair after your bath. That book hurt too," Kyou mumbled. "W-would you please tell me what happened after? I've forgotten."

"Uhn!" Ryou replied bouncing up and down. "I'll tell you when we get home. Come on now Onee-chan, let's go!" Ryou grabbed Kyou by the hand and started to drag her towards their home. Kyou gritted her teeth, still trying to remember the details of that fuzzy day.

So that's the end of this chapter here. Next chapter we'll get into the meat of this fascinating dream. Please be kind enough to leave me a review.

Love: Kirisaki Kyouko


End file.
